


tear out all your tenderness

by aisu10



Category: Life After Beth
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Vore, Zombies, delicious dane guts, enjoy, this whole fic is just beth eating zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zombies eat guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear out all your tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



zach never thought he’d see the day where he and beth went hiking together, but as they stand on the edge of the cliff and look out over the beautiful mountains below, he wonders why they didn’t do it sooner. sadly, this hike will be both their first and their last, as there’s a desert eagle burning a hole down the back of zach’s jeans and he knows he’s about to shoot his zombie girlfriend in the brain. after giving a heartfelt speech, he holds the gun to beth’s head and is about to pull the trigger when her arm shoots up and smacks it out of his hand, sending it flying down the ravine. zach only gets a split second of stunned horror to register what’s happened before beth pushes into him with all her zombie-strength and sends him tumbling down the mountain after the gun.

when zach comes to, he’s lying somewhere down the mountainside, dazed and groggy. he blinks open his eyes and beth’s face comes into focus, bending over him and blowing her awful decaying breath on his face.

"beth?" he whimpers.

he tries to sit up but quickly realizes something is wrong; there’s a stabbing pain in his head and neck and he can’t feel anything much lower than his shoulders.

"ow! fuck, ow -"

panic rises in him and his pulse quickens, but he’s having trouble breathing, unable to take in enough air. he can barely even feel his ribs expanding.

"beth, what -"

beth backs away from zach and he notices something that may be even more concerning than his apparent paralysis - she’s not stuck to the oven anymore. she’s torn free of her bonds and is standing over him, swaying side to side, her bloody lips upturned in a cruel sneer.

"oookay, beth. okay. i think - i think i’m paralyzed. beth? beth, you need to help me."

"you... tried... to... shoot... me," beth growls between barks and ragged breaths.

zach thinks a chill would have traveled his spine if he could still feel it any further than his neck. instead his eyes widen and he starts to babble, “beth, you’re already _dead,_ i was just trying to put you to _rest_ \- it’s what i _have_ to do, beth, you - you’re _eating people_ , beth! you ate your own _dad!_ you ate your mom’s fingers!”

"eat…" beth mumbles, apparently having only picked up that single word from his whole speech. "still… hungry…"

she crouches down over him again and straddles his useless legs, mouth open and drooling.

"woah woah woah woah," zach sputters, and he tries to sit up again, push her off, anything - but he’s too weak. he can lift his arms but his forearms are paralyzed, his hands dangling helplessly from limp wrists. the best he can do is sort of prop himself up by the elbows so he can see what beth’s doing to him - and plead for her to stop.

"beth, okay, i know you’re hungry. beth - beth, look at me, beth, you have to listen."

beth’s head jerks up and she snarls at him.

"beth, beth, please - beth, if you just help me, we can keep hiking! hiking, beth!"

"hungry!" beth snarls, and puts her hands on his body, dragging her nails from his chest to his hips. he can’t feel any of it but he can feel _terror_ exploding in his brain.

"ohhh my god. beth - beth, if you help me, i’ll find you food, i promise - i don’t even have the gun anymore, so just, just forget about it, okay? you can help me, and i’ll find you something to eat, and we can just keep hiking, except you may have to push me in a wheelchair because i think i _broke my fucking neck_ -"

beth doesn’t appear to be listening at all. he can see drool dripping from her mouth and pooling on his stomach, making dark circles in the fabric of his shirt. suddenly she grabs the shirt by its edge and yanks it up, tearing it open with an animal noise of hunger and fury. zach yelps in fear and tries to scoot himself back using his elbows but his body and the girl sitting on it are too heavy to pull. pain is shooting up his neck like firecrackers from trying to hold it up for so long and he ends up on the ground again, unable to even keep propping himself up. beth rips the shirt off completely, pulls it out from under him, and tosses it aside, exposing the pale skin of his torso to hot sunlight that he can’t even feel. she begins to run her hands over him again, nails leaving red marks on him that he’s sure at one point he would have thought were totally sexy but now are the _exact opposite._

"beth," zach whimpers, his voice small and shaking like a child’s.

"beth… don’t eat me."

beth responds by leaning over him and starting to lick him.

"ohhh my god. oh my god. beth. beth, please -"

he manages to prop himself up again and watches in terror as she drags her tongue across his skin, raising goosebumps over his stomach that would prickle if he wasn’t completely numb in that area. he’s breathing fast and shallow and he’s retained enough feeling in his upper chest to know that his heart is pounding a mile a minute, hammering against his ribs.

beth is completely oblivious to his terrified state, licking and gently grazing her teeth across the soft, smooth skin of his stomach, which used to be a favorite sensitive spot for him when he could still _feel._ she pushes her face into his belly, pressing lips and nose against it as it quivers with fear and rapid breath, and inhales deeply like she’s trying to scent the organs under the surface.

"so… _warm_ …" she sighs out, and she laps circles around his navel and up toward his chest before she looks up at him with white eyes filled with desire and bites down into the tender spot beneath the curved edge of his ribcage.

zach screams then, and falls backward onto the ground, elbows digging tracks in the dirt as he tries to push his body away from beth, escape somehow. but he’s completely trapped, and when beth lifts her head there’s a chunk of his flesh dangling from her mouth and he swallows painfully with dread before struggling to prop himself up again to see the damage. when he does, he wishes he _hadn’t_ , because now he can see that beth has left a big, bleeding hole in his abdomen. blood is gushing from it like some sort of oasis in the desert and he gets dizzy at the sight of it but he wills himself not to faint, because he knows that if he passes out he’ll never wake up again. instead he continues to breathe shallowly, watching as his mutilated, blood-slick stomach trembles with each breath, blinking over and over to clear his head.

"beth," he manages to say finally, and she swallows the piece of him she’s been chewing on to give him her attention.

"beth… p-please, haven’t you had enough to eat? c-can you help me now?"

"still… hungry…" beth repeats, and there’s an edge of sadistic cruelty to her inhuman rasp. ignoring his cries of fear she digs her fingers into the hole she made in him and pulls violently downward to split his stomach open completely.

zach falls back on the ground again, spots clouding his vision. even though he can’t feel what’s happening, seeing it is enough to scare the absolute shit out of him. by the time he musters the courage to lift himself up and look, his abdomen is completely torn up, and blood is pouring from the wound to soak the sand around him. it’s so, _so_ much blood - he didn’t even know people _had_ this much blood in them. he feels incredibly nauseous and wants to vomit, but at this point he doesn’t even know if that’s possible for him to _do_ anymore, as beth’s head is currently buried inside the split in his belly and she may have already _eaten_ his stomach and _all his other organs_ by now. his fears are confirmed when she lifts her head and there’s a large piece of something dark and wet and smooth hanging from her teeth.

zach’s mouth drops open and he manages to gasp out in a tiny, fearful voice, “is that my liver?”

beth snaps her jaws around what’s left of the organ to chew it up and tilts her head back to swallow it. zach watches the bulge of it disappear as it slides down her throat and is too stunned with fear to even make a sound. he stares blankly as she begins to scrabble at the torn edges of his skin, grasping them and peeling backward to pull his abdominal muscles apart and expose the rest of his organs. she lowers her head to his belly again and starts to lick at the prize she uncovered - _zach’s intestines_.

"oh my god."

zach falls backward in the sand and stares up at the sun. again he feels like he’s going to pass out but he forces himself to keep his eyes open, keep himself awake in spite of the darkness creeping in around the corners of his vision. he can hear beth lapping at his insides, and each muffled wet suck and slurp sends another wave of terror and disgust over him. despite his lack of sensitivity below the neck he somehow imagines feeling a tug deep in his gut and when he finally lifts himself up again beth has a ring of his small intestine looped in her jaws and is digging her hands into his belly to play with the rest.

"beth," zach pleads, voice hoarse and barely a whisper. "beth, please… if you just stop now, maybe i can still get help… i-i mean, i guess i don’t have a liver anymore and probably not a stomach either but i might still live, right? maybe - maybe there’s organ donors or something. beth? haven’t you eaten _enough_ , beth?"

if beth hears a single word he says, she doesn’t make any sign of it. he doesn’t even recognize her anymore. she’s teething slowly, languidly, on the rubbery loop of intestine in her mouth, not breaking it just yet, as if she’s just testing its texture before she sinks her teeth in. she doesn’t even look human at all anymore. just a mindless, hungry… zombie.

"please, beth, i’m _begging_ you - just - just put those back…"

beth ignores him and bites down _hard_ , puncturing his intestines and spilling bright green bile mixed with dark red blood into the sand. zach had kept it together until now but the sight of his girlfriend slurping and chewing the ruptured mass of what used to be his digestive tract finally breaks him down to tears. he shakes with fragile sobs as she yanks out and devours foot after foot of his small intestine like one long string of oversized spaghetti, then tears into his large intestine like it’s nothing but a juicy sausage. he can see beth’s stomach straining against her dress as he gorges herself on his insides, not stopping until she’s scooped clean the bowl of his pelvis.

if he once had any hope he could still make it out of this alive, it’s gone now.

zach sinks back into the sand, too weak to hold himself up anymore and sure he never will again. he’s lost so much blood - he can feel it, warm and wet, soaking his neck and sticking to his hair as it pools around him. at this point, there’s probably more of his blood inside _beth’s_ body than in his own. as he listens to the wet sounds of beth chomping on whatever organs remain in his mutilated body, he can feel his heart beat slow in his chest and he knows it won’t last much longer. beth apparently senses this too because she drops the chunk of kidney she’d been munching on and leans over him, sniffing and tilting her head like a dog trying to pick up a sound. he can feel her hand tracing over his ribs, stopping when it finds the slow drum of his heart in his chest. panic stabs at zach when he realizes what she’s about to do.

 _"beth -"_ he gasps, vision so clouded he can only hear her now, feel her fingers curling over the dying vital organ struggling to survive behind his ribs. it tries to speed up but it can’t, too frail to do much but skip and stutter to reflect his terror.

"please, beth, i can still _feel_ that -"

beth’s other hand presses against the underside of his diaphragm, feeling it shake with his rattling breaths, and zach makes one final, choked noise as her hand bursts through it to grab his heart inside his ribcage. the organ throbs once in the grasp of her fingers and the last thing he feels is a burst of pain as she crushes it in her grip.

 

\---

 

zach explodes into consciousness, eyes flying open and mouth stretching in a cry of horror. the first thing he notices is that his heart is _inside_ his chest, pounding painfully against his ribs, and when he clutches at it with his hand he makes his second discovery - he’s no longer paralyzed. he can feel his heartbeat vibrating his fingertips and his other hand rips the bedcovers away from his sweaty body and gropes at his stomach, smooth and shaking and whole again. for a moment he can’t comprehend how he survived, and then he realizes he never died in the first place because he’s at home in his bed and it was all some sort of sick nightmare. he’d thought he’d seen the last of beth when he shot her point-blank but _apparently_ she hadn’t haunted him enough yet.

he stumbles out of his bed on shaky legs, so glad to be able to feel the cold wood floor on his feet. he makes it to the bathroom and flips on the light so he can examine himself in the mirror, just to make sure he’s really okay. there’s no blood, no torn skin, no gaping hole in his middle. he presses a hand into his gut and as he pants and stares at his reflection he recalls the gruesome sight of beth chewing on his intestines, the liquid squirting from them like a popped balloon, and a wave of nausea rocks his body. he feels his stomach contract, pulling away from his hand, and his body arcs as he vomits whatever he’d had for dinner into the sink. he coughs a couple of times and rinses barf and sweat from his face and though he feels like absolute _shit_ he’s smiling feebly because he’s just so happy that his _insides_ are _inside._

**Author's Note:**

> i gave it a ~nightmare~ ending bc i wanted an excuse for zach to throw up and also i felt bad for him but you can disregard it if you'd rather he just die lol


End file.
